


Reunion

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fic, Reunion, Tumblr Prompt, except Thanos and His meanie crew, kin of engame spoilers but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Tony refuses to trust what he sees when he first sees Stephen fighting from behind, he never wanted to have his hope shattered like it had been before again.





	Reunion

A flicker of hope appeared in Tony when he saw the first portals open, but he was quick to try and dampen it. He knew how it felt to have your hope shattered brutally seconds after it first became noticeable, and he never wanted to experience the emptiness that feeling left again. Tony turned his attention back to the enemy, blasting as many as he could. He shot down one enemy after another, trying to tear his mind from the thoughts of his heart, until he saw him. There he was, fighting on his own, red cloak billowing behind him. Tony refused to believe what his eyes revealed, so he cautiously approached the man, blasting any foe in his way. 

“S…Stephen? Is that really you?” Tony asked, voice shaking. 

The man turned around, and a smile fell across his face. “Yes Tony. You’ve certainly changed a bit in my absence.”

“And you look exactly the same as the day I thought I lost you forever.” Tony said, struggling to hold himself back from crying. 

A loud voice from a flying hero passing by told the pair that their reunion could be saved for later, a suggestion which was very politely answered with a middle finger from both Stephen and Tony. 

Stephen turned back to face Tony. “Well, although I may not like the suggestion very much, I do suppose we should keep fighting while talking. Multitasking, you know.”

“Shall we then?” Tony asked. 

“We shall.” 

And with a brief hug, the pair turned to face the sea of enemies, each half of the duo making a silent oath to themselves to never leave the others side.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy. This was already on tumblr yesterday (on my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown). Sorry for the late post here. I hope y'all like it! The prompt was reunion.


End file.
